


A Page from Turcafinwe's Journal

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Tyelkormo may be a Noldorin Prince, but he is also an ellon raising twin sons without his spouses who just saw his daughter die.Memories 2





	A Page from Turcafinwe's Journal

My loves,

I found Elwing today.  She killed herself rather than come to us.  I shudder to think what Thingol’s ellyn did to her In Order to make her think that we were the enemy.  We didn’t even start the fighting that day In Doriath!

I miss you.  I miss waking up to your cold nose on my arm and you stealing all the blankets.  I want you back.  I can’t raise Lindir and Erestor by myself.  I barely know how to be a good uncle to Telpe, and now I’m doing this by myself?  I don’t want to become the father that Lúthien had.  I remember when she, Ingoldo and Beren came to us, desperate for help.  It’s not like they were a bad match-far from It, but Elwë Singollo couldn’t accept that his daughter was growing up.  Idiot.  So much suffering because of one ellon’s pride. And now our daughter Is dead and our grandsons are being raised by Matimo and Makalaurë.  I don’t begrudge them the bond that they formed with our grandsons, but I want our daughter and law-son to raise our grandsons.  I want my children and spouses to be with me where I can see them and raise them.  I want our daughter to have never suffered the way she did at the Doriathrim’s hand.  I love you, my flower, my sunshine.  Please wake up soon.  I can’t deal with this alone much longer.  And my brothers know It.


End file.
